Snape' daughter from beauxbatons
by clacefourtris1234
Summary: Olivia Abigail Snape is the most beautiful girl in the whole of beauxbatons and also the best of her year...She is known for being kind and generous...She also appreciated for being brave and is her father's most precious treasure... she comes to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament and WHAT HAPPENS When the others at Hogwarts find out she is SNAPE'S DAUGHTER ?FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

**hey!**

[[[[[[[[ in my fan fiction snape never loved lily. he had a long time girlfriend Evangeline prewett who was half veela and she died giving birth to olivia. ]]]]]]]]]]]]

 **well I really wanted to read a fan fiction about how snape's daughter gets selected as the beauxbatons champion but I couldn't find any sooooo i decided to write one...**

 **this is my first fanfiction so there might be a few grammatical soooo...**

 **well basically the story is like...**

Olivia Abigail Snape is the most beautiful girl in the whole of beauxbatons and also the best of her year...She is known for being kind and generous...She also appreciated for being brave and is her father's most precious treasure...

she comes to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament and WHAT HAPPENS When the others at Hogwarts find out she is SNAPE'S DAUGHTER when she is chosen as the champion of beauxbatons?

And what if a certain Raven haired boy has a crush on her?

find out...her life as a Snape...


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's POV

i am severes snape's daughter. my god parents are Lucius and narcissa malfoy. that makes Draco y brother as he is also my dad's godson. i go beauxbatons and the only people who currently know about me are my dad, god family,grandpa Dumbledore,grandma macgonal and the others at beauxbatons. my dad says as i will soon be turning 17 i will be revealed in England to the others whatever that means. i know i will be taking the ladyship of the royal and noble house of prewett and i am already the heir of the powerful and fierce house of snape .anyway i had just gone shopping with my friends as it is my birthday tomorrow and i am having a ball at the prewett castle with all the other pure-blood families except the Wesleys who refused the invitation to reveal my identities so i had gone to get my ball gown from France and apparently my god parents areinsisting they give me the jewelry as my gift so me and aunt narcissa are going to Tiffany and co. which is the most expensive and the best jewelry shop in the wizarding world.

hey! dad i say seeing him reading a potions book.

hello sweetheart how was your shopping trip with your friends? severes snape asked.

it was good dad i am going to now get ready to go out with aunt narcissa and collect my gown. how was your dad i ask him kissing him on his cheek.

to everyone else he might seem like a really cold person but only me the malfoys and grandpa and my grandma know how he really is. me, dad and the malfoys usually feep an indifferent mask on us but i do smile a dad and the malfoys are spies for the order so u get the point.

it was good i hope you enjoy are you ready for tomorrow? he asks me

of course dad i said giving him the famous snape smirk. i hear him laugh as i go get ready.

i go to the malfoy mannor through the floo powder and see aunt narcissa reading something.

hello aunt cissa i say

hellow olivia darling , ready to go she asks.

we go to parris and i side appearate with aunt cissa and go to the the famous gowns and robes shop. i get this beautiful gown which is just perfect which is dark green bodice and it flows out in white the jewellary set was beautiful and i immeadiately fell in love with it.

the total cost was 500000 galleons. i went home after dinner with my godfamily and dad.

i absolutely loved it cant wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO THE ONE AND ONLY J.K ROWLING**

OLIVE'S POV

today is the revealing ball. its being held at the prewett castle and narcissa made sure everything is perfect. i am kind of nerves meeting all the pure blood families and everything. did i tell you that i am very fluent in french, Bulgarian, English,Spanish,Italian and Chinese? well i had a lot of free time during the summer not going out and all and i find being a linguist interesting so yeah you get is around six now and i have around two more hours to get ready. my dad is making sure everything is perfect and i have started to get ready for the ball with the help of my two personal elves and narcissa. narcissa never made me feel as if i had lost my mother. she was always there like my mother figure in my life. i had just finished taking a long and relaxing bath and the elves were now doing my hair. all the elves in both our families were treated well and we gave them holidays and hair was done and i slipped on mu gown and the glass slippers one of my gift from dad and narcissa helped me put on my jewelry.

the glass slippers which were specially made in Italy and is one of its kind.

********************** time skip to the ball***************************

all the guest are there and i will be entering after my dad when i am announced. i am a little nervous but i am confident.i hear the butler announce LORD IF THE ANCIENT AND FIERCE HOUSE OF SNAPE- LORD SEVERES SNAPE. As my dad starts to enter after smiling at me encouragingly . then i hear the butler announce THE HEIRESS OF THE ANCIENT AND FIERCE HOSE OF SNAPE AND THE LADY OF THE ROYAL AND GENTLE HOSE OF PREWETT- OLIVIA ABIGAIL SNAPE. And i enter straightening myself and walking confidently like a true pure-blood walking down the grand staircase felling the eyes of every one present.

 **PANSY PARKINSON'S POV** [SURPRISED?]

I had just arrived at the prewett castle. oh my go it was ten times bigger and grander than the malfoy manor. mother and father were speaking" finally the heiress has taken the ladyship of the royal house of prewett after the dismiss of the last lady Evangeline prewett. she was married but kept it a secret and the father has brought up the child and i have heard she is the god daughter of the malfoys. dad said. " yes i also heard that she is known as the best student at beauxbatons and has the reputation for being kind, ambitious as well as the best of her year" mum said.

wow i bet she isn't even pretty. i mean maybe they paid a lot for getting her to study at beauxbatons and i am sure she is not even part veela, i think to myself.

the malfoys enter after we arrive and then professor snape enters. then we all hear the butler of the prewett house announce THE HEIRESS OF THE ANCIENT AND FIERCE HOSE OF SNAPE AND THE LADY OF THE ROYAL AND GENTLE HOSE OF PREWETT- OLIVIA ABIGAIL a breathtakingly beautiful girl enters. wait a minute snape? she is also the heiress of the house of snape/ then that means that she is professer snape's daughter.

i see as she walks down the stairs in a beautiful gown and she seems to walk down with such elegance and confidence which even i cant help admiring and i have trouble with after being thaught for all these years. She also has a stunning smile. i watch as every one stars congratulating and wishing her for her birthday as me and my family go towards her. my parents wish her and we give her our gift which is a diamond set which is one of its kind.

i wish her" happy birthday lady prewett" as she smiles at me and says" please call me Olivia pansy. i hope we can be good friends."

i smile at her and reply " of course it would be great to be friends with you Olivia" and i am happy to be her friend and i am also happy to know that she is one of the boastful and prideful pure blood witch like my mom or all her friends except Mrs. malfoy.

OLIVIA'S POV

the ball went on well with me receiving various expensive jewelries. the ball finally ended at around two and with a interview and pictures for the daily prophet with dad which i am sure will make the front page.

 **aaaaaannnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd how was the chapter. do i need to improvise anything. i am sure i will make mistakes as i am only 14.**

 **well please comment and vote to encourage me and also please tell me how often you expect updates.**

 **until the next time**

 **bye guys!**


End file.
